A Changed Life
by SuperGineFTW
Summary: A Fanfiction of a DBZ FanFiction: A Mother's Touch by Chi Chi's Fan but only with two extra characters, a different focus and a plot twist.


**Hey, Eveybody my name is SuperGineFTW! This my first fanfiction and it's a Fanfiction of a DBZ Fanfiction, A Mother's Touch( link here: s/10348827/1/A-mother-s-touch ) And I've added two new characters to this series, I'll post pictures on my account later..**

_**WARNING: IT YOU CAN NOT HANDLE ROMANCE, BLOOD, OR MAJOR DEPRESSION, I SUGGEST THAT YOU **__**DO NOT **__**READ THIS CHAPTER**_

**DISCLAIMER: ****THE FOLLOWING IS A NON-PROFIT FAN BASED FAN FICTION. DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z, AND DRAGON BALL GT ARE ALL OWNED BY FUNIMATION, TOEI ANIMATION, FUJI TV AND AKRIA TORIYAMA. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

A Changed Life

by

SuperGineFTW

Chp. I

Sorrows

Gine sat on the edge of a cliff, dangling her feet and kicking them aimlessy... She couldn't get her mind off him... It's been years since he died in the planet's explosion... Bardock she has been dead for years.. she turns to see her 12 year old son , Goku play wrestling with a wolf pup. She couldn't help but smile... Goku always had Bardock's hair and his curiousity but he had Gine's eyes, personality and smile... She brushed her shoulder- lengthed black spkiy hair out of her face with her tail. She turned back around to find another Saiyan sitting next to her, his name was Zahn, they had been friends ever since Goku was 10. They had began to date after Zahn's wife, Ditailea had died in battle. They both knew their dead lovers would want them to move on... Gine had talked to her teenaged son about it, he had never met his father, so he was curious and exited to have a father figure in his life, though he was confused about the term "dating".

Zahn found it amazing how simaliar Gine and his wife looked... No, he couldn't think about at this moment but, the flashback came anyways...

_~Flashback~_

_ Zahn and Ditailea sat on a tall hill underneath a tree watching the sunset and the perfect moment it happened... they kissed..._

_~End of Flashback~_

Zahn couldn't ball it up anymore, he didn't want to break down in front of Gine and her son but he couldn't control. It started with a quiet stream of tears and turned into loud sobbing..

Gine sat there awkwardly for a few minutes... She didn't know what to do...She turned towards Goku and the confused wolf pup and shooed them away politely with an akward , aware of what was going on, nodded and lead his new found friend into the woods behind them...

Gine scooted closer to Zahn and then wrapped her arms around him in attempt to comfort him...Nothing...Gine racked her memory for anything she could use to comfort Zahn... She remebered how Ditailea used her hands to comb Zahn's hair when he was upset. So then, Gine began to comb his hair with her delicate looking but capable ,Zahn calmed down long enough for the both of them to back away to from the cliff.

Gine let Zahn throw his arms around her and he began to sob into her bean to comb his hair again but with a much more slow and relaxing rhythm."Let it out...Let it all out..." she whispered into Zahn's ear. Zahn sobbed even louder and buried his face deep into her chest. Gine again racked her brain for anything else that could be of use... She remeber when that when Zahn was upset Ditailea sung to him, later she explained to Gine thatit was a lullaby Zahn's apdotive mother sung to him when he was a baby...

She hesitated, she wasn't exactly the most beautiful singer in the universe, you could say. But she lean in towards Zahn ear and let the ton flow. She almost flinched... she barely regonized her own voice... the tune was as sweeter and softer then Ditailea could have ever sung it... Zahn stopped sobbing, suprised that Gine remembered that song. But it only brought back more memories... he continued to sob loudly soon slowly faded to ocassional, quiet then stopped and backed up. She sat their for a few minutes. "Will you be okay?" she asked. Zahn nodded miserably.

Zahn look over at the beautiful Saiyan, he was thankful for her kindness and her willingness to do something stupid just to comfort them. It took every bit of his strength not to cry again... Suddenly, with his ablity to sense energy could tell Goku was watching them the whole time. He smiled still with a tear or two in his eyes."Your son... he sure is nosy,"he said."he reminds me of myself when I was I a child."Gine blushed."It's not like Goku to be so nosy."She explained. Zahn's smile cocked her head sideways."You can sense energy?" She questioned. Zahn's face felt hot."Y-Yeah.." he managed, embarrassed."Ditailea taught me..." he said on the verge of tears." "Can you teach me...?" Gine asked. Zahn hesitated,... he couldn't refuse her... her large hazel eyes stared pleadingly and caringly...Her hair caught his attention,blowing in the wind, her smile was warm and inviting as well as convincing. Finally, he gave in... "I must give you the Blood Oath."

"B-B-Blood?!" Gine managed. She couldn't let him find out her nodded weakly "You okay...?" Zahn asked. She nodded again. Zahn rasied an eyebrow, then he pulled out a small purple pin cushion and pulled out one of the pins. "Give me your hand..." He encouraged. Gine hesitated,but she could trust him.. Zahn had no intentions to harm her. Slowly, she held out her hand.. As soon as the needle putured her skin, she felt didn't hurt, but the red liquid that spilled from her index finger was her weakness. Everything went dim and color left her face. She fell backwards, but Zahn caught her. " You have hemophobia(the fear of blood and bloodshed)..." he noted blankly. She nodded with sat back up with some help from Zahn. "Don't look at anything but me." She did as told. Color returned to her face and vision, her nausea disappeared. Gine liked to play a game were she tryed to match someone's facial features to that of someone else's in her family... Zahn had Gine's nose, Goku's eyes, and Bardock's smile, he even had a scar on his left cheek like Bardock only it was smaller and fainter he also had a combination of her and Bardock's hair.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw him... It WAS him... that familar scar, that proud, confident smile,that hair that was exactly like Goku's, he was slightly transparent and had a halo... Bardock, she thought,overjoyed and almost on the verge of tears... He mouthed the words. "I love you, I am very proud." He slowly faded away. She turned back bewildered, overjoyed, and... worried. Then she saw Zahn trying to prick his finger, but he was too strong. The pin kept bending when it touched his skin. Gine barely managed to supress a hystrical laugh to a loud giggle as she began to recall his origins.

He was a Saiyan from planet Vegeta, like her, crash landed on Earth, like her and Goku,he was adopted by a rich family, was an A+ student in everything expect from a constant B+ in math, He met Ditailea, went to college, became a lawyer, and retired ridiculously early. Just then, she snapped out of it and Zahn had finally managed to prick his finger. The red liquid made her nauseous."Eye contact." Zahn demanded sweetly. She made eye contact and her nausea faded. They were silent for a minute or two." I need you to summon all you mental strength." Zahn requested. Gine prepared herself.

In unison, they put their blooded index fingers together, Gine began to have major nausea. She made eye contact agin and the nausea faded, but not completely. " Son Gine, I promise to teach you and your son to sense energy and anything else within reason." Gine then realized that this was one of the most solem, unbreakable oaths there is. She blushed, Gine thought it was unessacary to have the most solem oath in existence. She smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and sighed, relieved that she didn't pass out. They stared at each other a second too long.

Then it happened, the taste of her favorite fruit, orange tingled on her lips. Were they...? No, they couldn't...? But, maybe... She opened her large eyes to confirm, yep they were kissing... But it was nice... they sat their for a minute or two enjoying their kiss. Finally, they pulled away and Zahn and Gine both blushed. A series of emotions rushed pasted the new couple, shock, disbelief,embarrassment, then... affection. They sat their staring at each other. Zahn then studdered. "I-I-I...I wa-" He was interrupted by Gine but her clean index finger in front of her mouth. "Sh-sh-sh-sh-shhhh..." the female Saiyan whispered lovingly, blushing a very dark shade of red. Gine pulled her finger away slowly. They stared at each other blushing before realizing they both were both daydreaming. Zahn then licked the dried blood off his finger, when they stopped blushing and the moment was long over. Gine stared at him dumbfound and shocked. "What?" Zahn asked innocently. " I'm hungry!" Gine then laughed. Zahn always had a innocent like sense of humor, like Goku...

Gine wasn't hungry but she had a bad taste in her mouth and she wanted to get over hemophobia, so she licked they blood off, too. She almsot threw up... not from the taste but from the fact it was blood. Eventally, her nausea slowly faded. Zahn then pulled a picnic basket from out of nowhere, which Gine didn't question. Gine then lied down on a checkered blanket from the picnic basket, underneath the tree. Zahn sat down next to her and pulled out the food.

Zahn nearly jumped out his skin when Goku and the wolf showed up out of nowhere as soon as Zahn opened the basket." I hear 'food'." Goku emmited rubbing the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. The wolf's attention was completely caught on the word "food". Gine and Zahn both fell backwards in disbelief. The new family spend the rest of there evening eating, watching ther sunset and spending time together.

**So that was Chapter 1, what did you think?! Let me know! Chapter 2 will becoming out soon! In the meantime, check out my youtube channels:**

**DavidfilmsX12345 (Gaming): user/DavidfilmsX12345**

**SuperGineFTW (DBZ Stuff): channel/UCoWouCSZeuw7dBT2Ps47KkA**

**See ya later!**


End file.
